Nous y sommes
by Em974
Summary: Quintana! La rencontre de deux univers mais aussi la naissance de l'Unholy Trinity. Ce qu'on est au lycée, c'est une chose, mais quand les cours se terminent, on peut relâcher la pression et s'autoriser à être sois même. A être avec la personne que l'on aime...
1. Chapter 1

On y est. J'ai tellement redouté ce moment que je suis pétrifiée. Je sens les larmes couler le long de mes joues, et pourtant je ne fais rien pour les essuyer ou même les retenir. Je prends une longue inspiration et trouve le courage de fixer ma grand-mère. Les mots s'égrainent rapidement de mes lèvres, j'ai peur. Peur qu'elle me rejette, et je détourne le regard. C'est si dur, j'ai l'impression de la décevoir à chaque mot. Les paroles semblent être un poignard qui lui transperce le cœur. Je peux lire sa peine sur les traits tirés et froids de son visage. Alors, je faiblis et ne peux lui dire toute la vérité.

J'ai ces sentiments pour… Brittany. Je ne peux pas aller contre. C'est pour cela que j'étais toujours en colère. Je ne voulais pas les regarder en face. Mais… Je m'accepte, je suis comme ça.

Sa colère est intense et son rejet total. Mon cœur se brise, et je sais que c'est fini. Que plus rien ne sera comme avant. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle ne me reconnait pas. Comme si cet aveu avait tout brisé. Si seulement elle savait…

Lui dire qu'il s'agissait de Brittany était plus simple. Pour ma famille, Brittany était une jeune écervelée. Une fille qu'on protège et qu'on adore pour son côté décalé. Même si c'était difficile à appréhender, je savais qu'ils espéraient tous que ce ne soit qu'une phase. Qu'une expérimentation de jeunesse. La réalité aurait été trop difficile à assumer…

Leur dire que celle j'aime est Quinn, changeait tout. Car avec Quinn, cela prenait une dimension réfléchit, cela devenait une véritable liaison. Et ça l'est…

L'entrée au lycée avait donné lieu à un choc prévisible entre la perfection d'une école privée et la chaleur des quartiers difficiles. Elle régnait sur son petit monde, j'étais un poison. Ma langue ne connaissait aucun répit quand il s'agissait de taquiner ou de blesser les gens. Elle était une garce manipulatrice, la confrontation était inévitable. Et pourtant…

Tout à commencer le jour de la sélection des Cheerios. Même si nous n'étions au lycée que depuis deux semaines, je connaissais son nom et sa réputation. A mon passage, j'avais vu ses prunelles braqués sur moi, et surtout cet air détaché. Tout a commencé ce jour là.

Après notre passage, le coach Sylvester nous avait autorisés à utiliser les vestiaires. Je sentais le regard de Quinn Fabray sur ma nuque. Aussi dérangeant que le bruit d'un moustique un soir d'été. Je me suis retournée pour lui faire face.

Qu'est ce que tu mattes miss perfection ?

Rien justement. Même pas une once de talent.

Si je suis aussi insignifiante, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu reste les yeux rivés sur moi.

Je te regarde juste une dernière fois, avant de t'ignorer à jamais. Car il est clair que tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut pour intégrer l'équipe.

Une autre blonde s'invita dans la conversation.

Vous saviez que les disputes favorisent le réchauffement climatique ?

Quinn Fabray me lança un regard interloqué. J'éclatais d'un rire franc avant de hausser les épaules. La blonde se présenta.

Brittany Spears, mais vous devez connaitre mon émissions FonduForTwo !

Ce fut au tour de Fabray d'éclater de rire avant de se présenter. Je fis de même. Brittany était tellement spontanée et drôle que notre sortie du vestiaire, toutes les trois riant aux éclats, étonna tout le monde. Brittany était le ciment de cette amitié naissante. Elle avait cette fraicheur qu'aucune de nous n'avait dans nos courtisans respectifs. Elle rendait la présence de Quinn supportable. Mais même Brittany n'a pas réussi à faire de miracle. Les heurts entre Quinn et moi étaient d'une violence à peine croyable. Nos égos nous empêchaient de nous réconcilier rapidement et nos mots étaient d'une dureté infâme. Au cours de cette première année, Quinn s'est rapidement mise en couple avec Finn Hudson, jeune joueur prometteur qui deviendrait très certainement le quaterback en deuxième année. C'était malin, mais le sacrifice était grand. Il était gentil et naïf, elle était froide et manipulatrice. Elle avait une sincère affection pour lui et le défendait toujours face à mes propos peu flatteur, mais elle ne l'aimait pas. J'ai longtemps cru qu'elle n'était pas capable d'aimer. Ce n'est que quand j'ai vu son regard sur Beth que j'ai compris que sa carapace avait des failles. Quand elle a jeté son dévolu sur Finn, je suis sortit avec Puck. Entre nous c'était plutôt une relation sans lendemain, qui reprenait chaque semaine. C'était chaotique, mais ça me convenait. Tout à changer un soir, après l'entrainement.

Hey Fabray ! Active, je ne suis pas ton chauffeur.

Je déteste quand tu m'appel comme ça ! J'ai l'impression d'être ma mère !

Madame Fabray, votre chauffeur n'en peut plus d'attendre ! Aller magne toi !

Je préfère largement quand c'est Brittany qui me ramène ! Elle au moins à un peu plus de pati…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Santana avait débarqué dans les douches. Par réflexes, Quinn se couvrit les seins et le bas ventre.

S'il te plait Quinn ! Je t'ai déjà vu nue ! Aller ! Dépêche ! Je dois retrouver Puck au Bredsticks.

Ok, ok ! Mais… Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Je te frotte le dos, je gagne du temps.

Quinn éclata de rire et se laissa faire. Une fois fini, Santana recula et la laissa se rincer. Quinn ne pu s'empêcher de la taquiner.

J'ai senti ton regard sur mon corps. Ou devrai-je dire, mes fesses.

Et ?

Jalousie ou envie ?

On en a déjà parlé. Je ne sais pas. Baiser avec Puck c'est pas mal, mais je sens que ce n'est pas ce qu'on doit ressentir quand on fait « l'amour ». C'est peut être simplement parce que je ne l'aime pas.

Je répète, jalousie ou envie ?

T'es vraiment chiante ! A choisir je dirais envie.

Alors embrasse-moi et tu seras fixée. Si tu aimes, c'est que ton corps est fait pour celui d'une autre femme.

Elle connaissait assez bien Quinn pour savoir que tous les fondements religieux qu'elle semblait incarner n'était que de la poudre aux yeux. Qu'un soyeux vernis pour cacher une vraie garce. Mais elle sentait qu'à ce moment précis, Quinn voulait l'aider.

Couvre-toi d'une serviette au moins. Si ça me plait, je ne voudrais pas être accusée de viol.

Toi alors !

Néanmoins, elle se couvrit le corps et s'adossa contre le carrelage blanc et glacial. Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage de Santana quand elle plaqua ses mains contre le carrelage, de chaque côté de Quinn, comme pour l'empêcher de fuir. Elle s'approcha lentement. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Et si elle aimait ça ? Et si elle aimait les filles ? Et si…

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par le contact avec les lèvres de Quinn. Elle avait les lèvres douces et fraiches. Santana sentait son cœur s'emballer et une douce chaleur se diffuser dans son corps. Elle recula et poussa un léger soupir d'aise. Quinn la fixait étrangement.

Non, avec un baiser aussi chaste, tu ne peux pas en être sure Santana !

Quinn l'attira à elle et l'embrassa. Elle força légèrement pour approfondir le baiser et Santana la laissa faire. La langue de Quinn était d'une douceur troublante. Elle avait des picotements dans tout le corps et ne voulait pas que le baiser s'arrête. Quinn s'éloigna et la fixa.

Alors ?

…

Je vois à ton visage que tu as aimé.

Oui.

Elle baissa la tête et Quinn la releva.

Ce n'est rien. Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne pensais pas que tu embrassais aussi bien. Ca m'a aussi fait un peu d'effet.

Un peu… Moi, j'ai réellement apprécié. Je suis perdu… Merci Quinn.

Ce n'était pas le but. Ca fait un moment que je t'observe et ton regard sur les filles est très insistant… Je voulais juste t'aider.

Ca ne m'aide pas Fabray !

Arrête Lopez !

Aller rhabille toi ! On décolle.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello !

C'est la première Fics que j'écris sur Glee (avant je faisais une fixation sur Bellatrix ) ). Et je dois dire que c'est sympa !

Au final, ça fait super plaisir les reviews !

**Nesaya :** J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Ce qui me plait dans ce couple c'est la force de caractère des deux personnages. Et j'espère bien te rallier à ma cause ! ) La rencontre de la Unholy Trinity était drôle à écrire et les répliques de Brittany c'est comme trouver les choses les plus improbable à dire ! En tout cas, merci ! Et grâce à ta reviews, un chapitre !

**Quinntana-For-Ever-Love : **Merci! La suite est autour de l'homosexualité et de comment on peut la gérer et s'accepter soi même.

Oui, ce baiser avait marqué le début d'un grand trouble. Santana se réveillait souvent en pleine nuit, les larmes aux yeux, hoquetant et murmurant :

_Je ne suis pas lesbienne !_

Elle était hantée par le souvenir des lèvres de Quinn, de la douceur de sa langue et du gout de ses lèvres. Jamais un baiser ne lui avait fait autant d'effet. Elle savait que pour Quinn ce n'était rien, et à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait son cœur se serrait jusqu'à lui faire mal.

Ce soir là lui revint en mémoire. Sur le trajet, Quinn ne cessait de lui dire que ce n'était rien si elle aimait les filles, qu'elle serait là pour l'épauler dans cette épreuve. Et elle, ne cessait de lui dire que rien n'était sure. Evidement, elle se mentait à elle-même. Mais comment ne pas faire autrement ! Comment assumer à 16 ans le fait d'être différente des autres ? Non, tout simplement non ! Elle avait déposé Quinn avant de se rendre au Bredsticks pour retrouver Puck. Elle avait passé la soirée à l'embrasser sans que cela ne lui provoque la moindre émotion. Après le baiser de Quinn, tout semblait fade.

Et la Saint-Valentin arriva. Elle faisait les boutiques avec Brittany et Quinn, dans le but de trouver des cadeaux pour leurs petits-copains respectif. Santana trouva une très belle veste en cuir et l'acheta sans hésitation pour Puck, elle lui irait comme un gant. Quinn et Brittany optèrent pour des cadeaux plus personnalisés. Santana ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Quinn. Depuis leur baisé, les disputes se faisaient plus rare et elle passait plus de temps ensemble. La blonde avait arrêté d'essayer de lui démontré qu'elle aimait les femmes et ça lui convenait très bien. Quinn regardait les cartes de Saint-Valentin afin d'écrire un mot d'accompagnement avec son présent mais Santana en avait assez de les attendre.

_Aller les filles ! On se bouge ! On ne peut pas se permettre d'arriver en retard au Glee_ _Club… _

_Tu déteste le Glee Club ! _

_En effet Quinn, mais j'adore les Cheerios ! Et si on ne rapporte aucune information au coach… _

_Elle va nous dévorer toute crue et faire un tapis de course avec nos os ! _

Quinn et Santana éclatèrent de rire à la réplique de leur amie avant de se rendre au Glee Club.

Une fois dans la salle, Schuster annonça le thème de la semaine. Quinn esquissa un sourire et vit Santana retenir le sien. Sur le tableau blanc était inscrit « P!NK ».

Avant même que Rachel ne puisse protester de ce choix trop éloigné de Broadway, Santana se leva et se plaça au centre de la pièce.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de préparer la chanson parce que je les connais toutes par cœur. Alors les loosers, préparez vous à en prendre plein les oreilles ! _

Elle parla à voix basse aux musiciens avant de se replacer au centre de la pièce et commença à chanter.

I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me  
Je suis allongée là, sur le sol, où tu m'as laissée

I think, I took too much  
Je pense que j'en ai trop pris

I'm cryin' here, what have you done?  
Je pleure là, qu'as tu fais?

I thought it would be fun  
Je pensais que ce serait marrant

I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch  
Je ne peux pas rester branchée à ton support de vie, Il y a eu une coupure d'électricité

I can't stay on your morphine, 'cuz its makin' me itch  
Je ne peux pas rester sous morphine, Ca me donne des démangeaisons

I said, I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch  
J'ai dit que j'avais encore essayé d'appeler l'infirmière, mais elle fait sa conasse

I think I'll get outta here, where I can  
Je pense que je vais me casser d'ici, ou puis-je ...

Run just as fast as I can  
Courir, aussi vite que je le peux

To the middle of nowhere  
Jusqu'a milieu de nulle part

To the middle of my frustrated fears  
Jusqu'au milieu de mes peurs frustrées

And I swear you're just like a pill  
Et je jure que tu es comme une mauvaise pilule

Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
Au lieu de me faire me sentir mieux

You keep makin' me ill  
Tu continues de me rendre malade

Elle chantait avec une telle conviction que certains des membres du Club sentaient leur peau se couvrir de frissons. Santana balayait la salle du regard, mais ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Quinn quand elle prononça ces trois phrases. Elle savait que chanter cette chanson allait changer leur relation, mais il le fallait. Les étreintes amicales, les regards complices… Tout cela devenait insoutenable pour la latine. Il fallait que ça cesse. Quinn était très intelligente et les paroles étaient limpides, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas comprendre.

A la sortie du cours Brittany les quitta rapidement car Lord T avait apparemment fait une tentative de suicide en avalant des dragibus. Santana proposa à Quinn de la ramener chez elle, sachant que le trajet serait surement très silencieux. Santana allait mettre le contact quand Quinn lui attrapa la main.

_- Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Une mauvaise pilule qui te fait du mal ? _

_- Un peu. Quinn, ce baisé n'était rien pour toi. Mais moi, je ne fais qu'y penser ! Est-ce que c'est parce que tu es femme que j'ai aimé ça ? Est-ce que c'est parce que c'est toi ? Est-ce que j'ai des sentiments pour toi ? _

_- Je voulais vraiment t'aider… _

_- Je sais. _

Santana se pencha légèrement ouvrit la boite à gant et en sortit une enveloppe rouge vif. Elle tendit la lettre à Quinn avant de lui dire tout bas :

_Avec une bonne semaine d'avance, joyeuse Saint-Valentin. _

Quinn tremblait légèrement, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle était cependant impatiente de lire ce que Santana avait écris pour elle.

_Alors, alors. Il est rare que je prenne la plume pour écrire sur ce sujet… Nous ! C'est à dire toi et moi. Je m'étais promis de ne pas écrire et de ne pas laissé de trace… Mais je n'y arrive pas. En cette période de Saint-Valentin, je pense à toi. Je ne veux pas que ce texte ait des relents tristes. Car toi et moi c'est tout sauf triste. C'est la relation la plus forte que j'ai eu. Oui, relation… Amicale, fraternelle… Je te regarde et je suis heureuse… Heureuse de t'avoir près de moi. J'essaie de graver chaque millimètre carré de ton visage dans ma mémoire… Tu es déjà en indélébile dans mon cœur. Pourquoi j'ai voulu écrire… Car j'ai peur que tu interprètes mal mes paroles… Que tu penses des choses dont moi-même je ne suis pas certaines. C'est quelques fois confus dans ma tête… A chaque fois que je dis que notre relation est ambiguë, tu rigoles et dis qu'il n'y en a aucune… Mais il faut admettre qu'on est un couple… Un couple d'amie, un couple de garce ? Mais un couple quand même. J'ai besoin de sentir ta présence, de te voir. Tous ces moments à rien faire, ces fous rires partant d'un regard… Ta main si douce posée sur mon visage tandis que tu me demande si je vais bien… Tu es venu me voir si naturellement, dès que tu as compris que j'étais mal. Ma tête sur tes genoux, tes jambes sur les miennes, ta présence est tellement réconfortante. Si je devais dire ce que j'ai de plus précieux en ce moment, je répondrais « ton affection ». Je te considère comme ma propriété, tu es à moi… Et moi je te l'affirme, je suis jalouse. Tu sais, une fois tu étais avec lui sur le divan, et tu le regardais avec cet air… Cet air, d'une douceur extrême, et d'une envie criante, tes lèvres à deux centimètres des siennes. Alors, oui, j'ai été jalouse. Qu'il ait droit à ton amour, qu'il arrive à provoquer ce sourire, si beau. Pourquoi chercher à dire ce qui est si fort dans mon cœur, alors que le silence est plus fort que n'importe quel poème… je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature de dire ce que je ressens, mais avec toi tout est différent. Je pourrai passer des heures à tes côtés, juste à écouter ta respiration… Et dans ces moments, je me dis… Je sais, je pense trop… Mais encore une fois, je n'y peux pas grand-chose. Alors dans ces moment je me dis que ça deviens malsain… On est proche plus que c'est permis, et je fais tout pour que ce sois le cas. J'ai l'impression que t'es à moi… Rien qu'a moi… C'est pour ça que je peux te serrer dans mes bras, pendant si longtemps. Parce que je veux tout mémoriser, tes formes, ton odeur… Toi… J'ai arrêté de me poser des questions. Je ne cherche plus à mettre ce qui nous lie dans une case. Pour moi notre relation est unique… Je ne fais aucune distinction entre l'amour et l'amitié pour toi… _

_Tu te souviens de cette soirée révision chez toi ? Je vais te dire pourquoi je suis allée dormir sur ton canapé. Parce que j'avais besoin de ton contact, parce que j'étais au bord des larmes sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Parce que je voulais poser ma tête contre ta poitrine et pleurer. Parce que je ne voulais pas te réveiller… Parce que je voulais dormir contre toi, comme une enfant près de sa mère. Et je me suis demandée si ce ne serai pas plutôt comme une amante que je te voulais à ce moment là. Alors l'esprit embrumé par la tristesse et le sommeil, je me suis levée de ton lit et je suis allée baver sur ton superbe canapé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé à ça mais, ce n'est pas si grave… C'est sur ces paroles que je ne veux pas que tu te méprennes. Oui, ce soir là j'ai eu envi de t'embrasser. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fais ? Je ne sais pas non plus. _

_Avec tout mon amour, Santana _

Quinn releva la tête et fixa son amie. Elle savait que Santana attendait une réaction, une réponse, un mot. Mais elle en était incapable. Elle garda le silence et Santana mis le contact et prit la route. Le trajet se déroula dans une ambiance pesante, mais aucune des deux ne prit la parole. Arrivée devant chez elle, Quinn voyait que le visage de Santana était fermé. Elle se racla la gorge avant d'enfin briser le silence :

_Je vais te répondre. Mais pas maintenant. Je ne peux pas… Laisse-moi un peu de temps. _

Santana hocha la tête et démarra. Elle était à la fois soulagée d'avoir partagé ses sentiments avec Quinn et angoissé à l'idée de sa réponse. Elle comprenait qu'il lui faille du temps. Une déclaration d'amour n'est jamais à prendre à légère, mais dans le cas d'un amour homosexuel, c'est encore plus lourd à porter. Les répercutions sont immenses pour les personnes concernées, mais elles le sont aussi pour la famille. Si l'on n'est pas sure de soi, autant s'épargner les larmes et les cris.

La suite ce soir ou demain !

En tout cas, merci pour les reviews !


	3. Chapter 3

Je me rappelle de cette soirée comme si c'était hier. J'avais passé la nuit à me demander comment elle agirait le lendemain. J'avais également l'estomac comprimé par la peur. Et si elle ne m'adressait plus jamais la parole ? Je ne le supporterais pas. Mais ce serait encore la meilleure solution, car cette proximité avec elle ne faisait que me tuer à petit feu.

Je ne fus pas réellement surprise le lendemain, en constatant qu'elle agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle n'aborda pas le sujet une seule fois.

A chaque fois que je la voyais, mon cœur s'emplissait de rage. Comment pouvait-elle agir ainsi ! Elle devait se douter que l'attente était insupportable et pourtant elle n'en faisait rien. Ce n'est qu'en fin de semaine, que j'ai enfin pu avoir une explication. Ce soir là, elle s'était présentée chez moi, comme souvent le vendredi soir.

Quinn frappa à la porte de la chambre de Santana. Cette dernière savait exactement qui était de l'autre de côté, mais prit tout son temps avant d'ouvrir.

Salut !

Bonsoir Santana, tu te doute de la raison de ma présence.

J'en ai une vague idée oui…

Tout d'abord, c'est la plus belle déclaration qu'on ne m'ait jamais faite. Un peu désordonné, mais très touchante.

Tu ne vas pas te lancer dans une analyse de document quand même ?!

Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Assied-toi s'il te plait.

Quinn sélectionna une chanson sur son Iphone avant le poser sur la station. Dès que l'instrumental démarra, Santana reconnu le titre. Quinn resta debout face à elle et commença à chanter.

**You're so mean (You're so mean)**

**T'es tellement méchante (T'es tellement méchante)******

**When you talk (When you talk)**

**Quand tu parles (quand tu parles)******

**About yourself****  
****You are wrong**

**De toi****  
****Tu as tort******

**Change the voices (Change the voices)**

**Change les voix (change les voix)******

**In your head (In your head)**

**Dans ta tête (dans ta tête)******

**Make them like you****  
****Instead**

**Fais-les t'aimer******

**So complicated**

**C'est si compliqué…******

**Look how big you'll make it**

**Regarde l'ampleur que ça prend******

**Filled with so much hatred**

**Il y a tant de haine******

**Such a tired game**

**C'est un jeu fatiguant******

**It's enough**

**Ça suffit******

**I've done all I can think of**

**J'ai fais tout ce à quoi j'ai pu penser******

**Chase down all my demons**

**Pour chasser mes démons******

**And see you do the same**

**Je t'ai vu faire la même chose**

**The whole world scared**

**Le monde entier est effrayé…******

**So I swallowed the fear**

**J'ai donc ravalé ma peur******

**The only thing i should be drinking is an iced cold beer**

**L'unique chose que je devrais avaler est une bière bien fraîche******

**So cool in line and we try try try**

**C'est tellement efficace pour mentir et on a essayé, essayé, essayé**

******But we tried too hard**

**Mais de toute nos forces******

**And it's a waste of my time**

**Et c'est une perte de temps******

**Done looking for the critics**

**J'ai fini par cesser d'écouter les critiques******

**Cause they're everywhere**

**Parce qu'il y en aura toujours******

**They don't like my jeans**

**Ils n'aiment pas mes jeans…******

**They don't get my hair**

**Ils ne comprennent pas ma coupe de cheveux…******

**Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time**

**Changer notre personnalité et c'est ce qu'on fait tout le temps******

**Why do we do that**

**Pourquoi faisons-nous ça ?******

**Why do I do that**

**Pourquoi je fais ça ?****  
****  
****Why do I do that**

**Pourquoi je fais ça ?**

Santana se leva et fit face à la blonde. Oui, elle avait comprit. C'était limpide. Elle n'hésita pas et embrassa Quinn. D'abord chaste et retenu, le baiser se fit plus intime. Les deux jeunes femmes laissèrent leur sens les guider. Elles en avaient envie depuis trop longtemps. Mais Quinn repoussa délicatement l'hispanique.

Attend, je n'ai pas fini.

Elle prit la main de Santana et la fit s'assoir une nouvelle fois sur le lit. Elle prit place à ses cotés et fixa le mur en face d'elles.

Tu sais Santana, je sais que j'ai été horrible cette semaine. Je voyais bien que tu souffrais de mon comportement, mais il fallait que je sauve les apparences au lycée. Je… C'est dingue, je n'arrive même pas à te regarder en face pour te dire tout ça. Mais… Il faut que tu comprennes, c'est tellement difficile. Je vais reprendre dans l'ordre. Tu te rappelle de ce jour dans les vestiaires ou je t'ai demandé de m'embrasser pour que tu saches si tu es lesbienne ou non ? Hey bien… C'était à la fois pour toi et pour… Moi. J'étais attirée par toi, je le sentais depuis un moment, mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Alors quand j'ai vu cette opportunité, je me suis dis « pourquoi pas ». Et je t'ai mentit, délibérément. Ce baiser m'a fait un effet indescriptible. J'ai su à ce moment que seules tes lèvres pouvaient me faire un effet pareil. Mais je ne voulais pas le reconnaitre. Alors je t'ai poussé à admettre que tu aimes les femmes, me disant que comme ça ce serai plus simple, que tout viendrais de toi. Mais quand tu as chanté au Glee Club en disant que je te faisais plus de mal que de bien, j'en ai eu le cœur le brisé. Et cette déclaration… Santana, c'était exactement ce que je ressentais et ressens encore. Mais imagine, admettre que j'ai envie de toi, c'est admettre que j'aime une femme, c'est… Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais imaginé pour ma vie. Alors cette semaine, j'ai essayé de faire ce que je fais de mieux depuis un an… Enfouir tout ça au fond de moi, et essayé d'être comme tout le monde. Essayé de renier ce que je ressens afin de me conformer à cette Quinn que je donne l'apparence d'être. Mais je ne peux pas ! A chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur toi, je ne peux m'empêcher de détailler tes lèvres ou tes courbes. Tu es magnifique, mais au-delà de ça, tu me comprends en un regard. Tu arrives à provoquer ma colère avec une réflexion et à m'apaiser avec un sourire.

Quinn arrêta son monologue et se leva, elle posa ses mains sur le bureau de Santana, lui tournant ainsi le dos. Elle reprit alors son discours :

Et tu es là, dans tous mes regards, dans mes sourires et mes pleures. Dire que tu compte ? C'est dérisoire. Je me retrouve avec ces mots que j'affectionne pourtant, sans être capable de te dire clairement ce que je ressens. Les mots, quand je pense à toi, ils me fuient… S'évanouissent, et cèdent la place à des images, des sons, des odeurs…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de parler, entendit Santana se lever et se retourna pour lui faire face. La brune était émue aux larmes.

Santana avait baissé la tête et s'approcha de Quinn. Leurs corps n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La blonde ne bougea pas, la laissant faire. Santana approcha ses lèvres, les battements de son cœur était désordonnés. Elle les posa ses lèvres sur celles de Quinn et le frisson qui la parcourue n'avait aucun égale. Elle osa, et pris l'objet de son désir par la taille. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact de leur deux corps, ses lèvres toujours scellés à celle de sa belle. Quinn ne mettait pas fin au baiser, cela l'encouragea. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, d'abord hésitante, elle prit confiance et caressa de la langue les lèvres de la femme dans ses bras. Quinn lui rendit son baiser et Santana sentit l'excitation la gagner. Emportée par la situation, la brune plaqua la blonde contre le mur et l'embrassa avec une douceur qui contrastait avec la violence de son étreinte. Elle fit descendre la fermeture éclair de la robe d'été de son amante et l'en débarrassa. Quinn la fit pivoter et la serra dans ses bras. Les fesses de Santana se trouvaient au creux de son bassin. Tout en la tenant contre elle, Quinn ôta la veste et le chemisier de Santana. Du bout des doigts elle lui effleura le ventre. La brune avait fermé les yeux, elle s'appropria l'autre main de la blonde et entreprit de lui lécher les doigts. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Quinn la retourna face à elle, et l'embrassa.

Leurs vêtements jonchaient à présent le sol, elles étaient nues, l'une contre l'autre. Santana poussa Quinn sur son lit et s'assit à califourchon sur elle. Oui, elles étaient allées vite, oui ce n'était pas raisonnable. Mais la passion et l'envie coulait dans leurs veines. Elles avaient l'impression d'avoir attendu une éternité. Santana embrassa le coup de Quinn avant de la mordre. La blonde se cambra immédiatement avant de laisser échapper un gémissement. La latine lui caressa délicatement le corps avant de poser ses lèvres sur son téton. La respiration de Quinn commençait à s'accélérer. Santana délaissa momentanément ses seins pour descendre plus bas. Proche de l'intimité de sa belle, elle hésita une fraction de seconde. La main de Quinn dans ses cheveux l'encouragea et elle commença à utiliser sa langue. La blonde essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses cris, mais les spasmes qui l'assaillaient étaient explicites. Santana n'arrêta pas, mais pénétra son amante de ses doigts. Quinn tourna la tête et poussa un cri, étouffé par un oreiller. Elle avait jouit, elle avait eu l'orgasme le plus intense de sa vie. Santana l'avait prise dans ses bras afin de prolonger le contact entre leurs corps. Quand le tremblement de ses jambes se calma, Quinn s'installa à son tour sur la brune, plaçant sa cuisse entre ses jambes. C'était à son tour de donner du plaisir à cette femme magnifique.


	4. Chapter 4

Je souriais en me remémorant notre première fois. Ce soir là, Quinn m'avait emmené dans des zones de plaisir que je n'avais jamais exploré. Je me souviens qu'elle s'était effondrée à mes cotés, m'avait prise dans ses bras et que nous étions resté comme ça. Le temps n'avait aucune prise sur nous, cet instant était magique, c'était notre moment. Nous savions que si l'une d'entre nous parlait, cela mettrait fin à cet instant. Pourtant, je n'avais pas pu m'en empêché.

_C'était incroyable ! _

_J'ai souvent imaginé ce que ce serai de faire l'amour avec Santana Lopez…_

_Alors ? Déçu ? _

_Pas le moins du monde. C'était même mieux que dans mes rêves. _

_Quinn Fabray qui rêvait de me faire l'amour… Je dois dire que c'est assez excitant. _

Santana bougea imperceptiblement dans les bras de la blonde. Elle avait tant de questions à lui posé, mais elle n'osait pas, elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Quinn le remarqua et lui demanda :

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Et ne me répond pas rien. _

_C'est juste que… Et maintenant ? _

_On se rhabille et je rentre chez moi ?_

_Quinn… _

_Je ne sais pas. Je dois t'avouer que je pensais qu'une fois qu'on aurait fait l'amour, toute tension sexuelle entre nous ce serai évanouie. _

_De mon côté, c'est loin d'être le cas. Je te regarde, ton corps, ta bouche… Et j'ai encore tellement envie de toi. _

_C'est la même chose pour moi Santana. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on est… Mais une chose est certaine, je ne pourrais pas me passer de ton corps. _

_¡ Entonces se trata de sólo de mi cuerpo! (Alors il ne s'agit que de mon corps !)_

_Non ! Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dis avant ? J'ai des sentiments pour toi, une réelle affection. Mais je ne sais pas… Je ne… _

_Tu ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour ou une forte amitié ? On en couche pas avec ses amis, mais il vrai qu'on n'aime pas forcément ceux avec qui on couche… _

_C'est ça. Mais toi, qu'est ce que tu en pense ? _

Ce qu'elle en pensait ? Elle était tout aussi perdue. Mais une chose était certaine, elles ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Pas officiellement, pas devant tout le lycée, pas devant leurs familles. Elles étaient populaires, certes, mais le simple fait de faire partie du Glee Club leur avait valu des Slushies, alors se mettre en couple… C'était signer la fin de leur règne. C'était s'exposer aux moqueries, c'était donné de la matière aux commérages… Et surtout permettre aux gens d'avoir le pouvoir les atteindre, car s'en prendre à l'une c'était faire du mal à l'autre.

_On ne peut pas Quinn, on ne peut être ensemble. Tu t'imagine me tenir la main dans les couloirs de McKingley ? M'embrasser avant que j'aille en cours ? Etre ma cavalière au bal ? Tu te vois annoncé à tes parents que je suis ta petite-amie ? _

_Non… Je ne pourrais pas le faire. Mais… Je ne pourrais pas non plus toucher quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es celle que je veux. _

_Pour l'instant. _

_Tu crois que ce n'est que passager ? C'est le cas pour toi ? _

_No sé. Tu sais, à la fin du lycée, chacune partira dans une direction différente. On se dit qu'on va garder contact, mais on sait bien que ce n'est pas le cas. On se fera de nouveau amis et on se donnera de moins en moins de nouvelles. Mais je pense qu'avant ça, on a un peu de temps. Le lycée, c'est censée être nos plus belles années, alors pourquoi ne pas en profité ? _

_Etre ensemble, à l'insu de tout le monde, et se quitter une fois le lycée fini ? _

_Oui, c'est assez pitoyable comme proposition je sais. Mais… _

_Je suis d'accord. Donc, amies aux yeux de tous, et amantes dans l'intimité ? Ca risque d'être… _

_Difficile à gérer ? On verra bien. Je ne pourrais pas me passer de ton contact. Alors c'est le mieux. _

Santana avait clos la discussion. Elles savaient toutes les deux que ce n'était pas une vrai solution mais pour le moment, elles n'étaient pas capable de mieux. Santana repoussa toutes ses pensées et regarda l'heure. Dix sept heure vingt trois, ses parents ne rentraient jamais avant dix neuf heure. Aussi, elle se libéra de l'étreinte de la blonde et lui fit face.

_Si nous n'avons que ces moments, autant en profiter. _

Et elle captura ses lèvres dans un baiser ardant. Leurs deux corps brulaient d'une passion qu'elles n'avaient encore jamais connu jusque là. Sous les caresses de Santana, Quinn ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça allait être dur de la voir tous les jours et de pas la toucher.

La décision avait été prise et les mois s'enchainaient tranquillement au lycée. Quinn était avec Finn mais il ne se passait strictement rien entre eux et Santana était célibataire, se contentant d'aguicher les joueurs sans jamais aller jusqu'au bout. Plus le temps passait et plus elles se rendaient compte qu'elles appartenaient l'une à l'autre. Le comprendre est une chose, l'accepter en est toute une autre. D'ailleurs, elles commençaient à avoir beaucoup de mal à sauver les apparences. Cela passait par de petites attentions, comme enlever un cil sur le visage de l'autre et voir son geste se transformer en caresse. Les journées leurs semblaient longues, et il n'était pas rare qu'après les entrainements, elles soient les dernières à partir, ensemble... Elles avaient décidé de ne rien dire à Brittany de peur de briser leur amitié, mais la jeune femme était loin d'être stupide et sentait que quelque chose avait changé.

Mais le jour où tout avait basculé était ce fameux mercredi soir. Après ça, aucun retour en arrière n'était possible.

Leurs sacs étaient sur sol et elles avaient repoussé les livres et cahiers de cours sur le coté du lit. Santana était allongé sur la blonde et l'embrassait passionnément. Quinn la renversa pour être au-dessus et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Les gémissements de Santana était le plus beau son qui lui est été donné d'entendre. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, enfoui son visage dans le cou de la brune et soupira d'aise. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de dire :

_Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui. On ne s'est quasiment pas vu. _

_Toi aussi tu m'as manqué! J'avais hâte de sentir ton corps contre le mien. _

_Santana… _

La voix de Quinn avait changé, elle avait des sanglots dans la voix et la brune se redressa légèrement pour essayer de voir le visage de la femme dans ses bras. Mais la blonde enfouie un peu plus sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Santana.

_Oui ? _

_Je… Je… Je t'aime ! _

_Non… _

Elle n'avait rien pu répondre d'autre. Elle sentait les larmes de la blonde sur sa nuque. Son cœur se brisa. Non, il ne fallait pas. Non !

_Quinn, non ! S'il te plait ! Pas de ça ! C'était clair pourtant, c'était simple ! Si tu me dis que tu m'aime, ça implique trop de chose et tu le sais ! _

_Je le sais, mais je ne peux pas le garder pour moi. Je t'aime ! _

_Arrête ! C'est injuste ! _

Santana s'était redressée complètement forçant Quinn à quitter ses bras. La latine ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir sur Quinn. Ils étaient emplis de douleur et de colère.

_Quinn, tu ne peux pas juste me dire que tu m'aime pour te soulager. Tu crois quoi ? Que je ne souffre pas ? Qu'il n'y a pas des choses que j'ai envie de faire avec toi ? Qu'il n'y a pas des mots que j'ai envie de te dire ? Mais on s'était mise d'accord ! Rien de tout ça n'a sa place entre nous ! Me dire que tu m'aime, implique que tu veux qu'on soit ensemble, implique que tu veux que je sois à tes côtés. Mais Quinn, on en revient toujours à la même chose. Tu peux l'assumer ? _

_Je… Je te déteste tellement à cet instant ! Je te déteste d'être aussi belle, de provoquer en moi toutes ces émotions ! Et je te déteste parce que je t'aime ! Non ! Je ne suis pas prête ! Mais je ne veux pas te quitter une fois le lycée fini ! Je… Je ne sais pas Santana ! C'est trop dur ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir le cerveau qui va exploser ! Quand je suis dans tes bras, je n'ai aucun doute, mais dès que je rentre chez moi… Je me dis que c'est impossible, que ça n'arrivera jamais, que jamais je ne pourrais en parler à mes parents. _

_Alors c'est clair. Si ça te fait plus de mal que de bien, on arrête. _

_Santana… _

_Je suis sérieuse, tu souffres. On a été stupides de croire qu'on pourrait gérer ça. _

_Tu m'aimes ? _

…

_Réponds-moi. _

_Oui. Et c'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on arrête avant de se faire d'avantage de mal. _

_Tu as raison. _

Santana se leva, rangea ses affaires et sortie de la chambre de Quinn. A vrai dire, à cet instant Quinn avait plus l'impression qu'elle sortait de sa vie. Elle s'effondra sur son lit laissa les larmes ravager son beau visage.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis cette soirée. Les filles agissaient normalement au lycée, se parlaient durant les entrainements, mais en dehors de l'établissement elles n'avaient aucun contact. Elles voyaient tous les jours la douleur et la tristesse dans les yeux de l'autre, comme un écho, mais ne faisait rien. Il n'y avait rien à faire, elles avaient prit la meilleur décision. C'est comme ça qu'un soir, Santana se retrouva nue dans les bras de Brittany et Quinn dans ceux de Puck. Le plaisir envahissait leurs corps, mais à une dose bien moindre que ce qu'elles avaient connu ensemble. Quand Puck se contracta au-dessus de Quinn, cette dernière le serra contre elle, et ses lèvres murmurèrent sans un son le prénom de Santana.


	5. Chapter 5

Cela faisait à peu près un mois que je couchais régulièrement avec Brittany. Nous étions amies, et j'avais une profonde affection pour elle, mais il ne s'agissait que de sexe. J'ai eu la conviction que c'était la même chose pour elle quand elle me parla d'Artie. Sa grande interrogation était de savoir si elle deviendrait à moitié robot également si elle couchait avec lui. A ce moment là, j'ai réellement compris que notre relation n'avait absolument rien d'exclusive. Nous ne faisions que nous amuser. Mais cela m'a permis de comprendre une chose pourtant évidente, ce n'était pas juste Quinn. J'aimais les femmes en général. Cette idée avait du mal à pénétrer mon cerveau et j'avais toujours du mal à me définir comme lesbienne. Ce mot m'effrayais et donnais une dimension réelle à ce que je que suis.

Mais malgré Brittany, je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier. L'odeur de son parfum quand on discutait brièvement dans les couloirs m'enivrais et me donnais envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la chercher du regard dans les couloirs… C'était son visage que je voyais à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux. Depuis notre décision de tout arrêter, nous n'avions jamais été seules toutes les deux, nous arrangeant toujours pour qu'il y ait au moins une autre personne avec nous, comme un chaperon. Mais, je me souviens, comme si c'était hier, de ce jeudi. Où je crois que mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre pendant quelques secondes…

Santana était allongée sur son lit. Elle bougeait la tête au son de la musique tout en écrivant. Elle ferma son cahier, avant d'en prendre un autre et d'ouvrir son manuel. La vibration de son portable la fit sursauter, et elle fut encore plus étonnée en voyant la photo de l'appelant. Elle coupa la musique et après une brève hésitation, décrocha.

_Allo ? _

_Santana ! Je… J'ai… Viens ! _

La panique emplissait la voix de la blonde et cette fois ci, Santana n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

_J'arrive. _

Elle raccrocha, prit ses clés, son sac à main et se jeta littéralement dans sa voiture. Elle fut devant chez Quinn en moins de vingt minutes. Elle sonna, échangea de rapide politesses avec Mme Fabray et se rendit dans la chambre de la blonde. Quinn était assise sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Quand elle leva son visage vers Santana, cette dernière su immédiatement qu'elle avait pleuré. Quinn était mal, mais Santana n'arrivait pas à s'approcher d'elle. Elle avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer contre elle, mais elle savait d'avance comment tout ça allait se terminer. Elle s'installa sur la chaise de bureau avant de prendre la parole.

_Je suis là, vu le calme de ta mère, je suppose que rien n'est arrivé à un membre de ta famille. _

_Non… Tout le monde va bien. Sauf moi. J'ai tout bousillé ! J'avais tout ! La vie devant moi, un brillant avenir, je voulais aller à Yale ! Et je pense que j'aurai adoré ! Mais j'ai tout détruit ! _

_Hey ! Calme-toi ! _

Santana était s'installer à côté de Quinn, et posa une main sur son épaule pour essayer de la calmer. Comme si elle avait reçu une décharge à ce contact Quinn se leva d'un coup. Elle fixa Santana, qui lu sans difficulté la colère et la tristesse dans ses yeux. Quinn ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet, prit quelque chose et se planta devant la brune. Santana sentit son cœur se contracter, elle eu même l'impression qu'il s'arrêta durant quelques secondes. Non, c'était impossible ! Elle se leva à son tour et fixa la blonde. Elle sentait la rage envahir son corps, mais se domina. Elle desserra la mâchoire et parvint à articuler :

_Qui est le père ? _

Quinn tremblait et elle détourna le regard. Dans un souffle elle dit :

_Puck. _

La gifle était partie toute seule. Quinn porta sa main à sa joue rougit avant de s'énerver :

_Tu ne sors plus avec lui depuis un moment ! Et en plus tu couche avec Brittany, alors épargne moi ta jalousie mal placée !_

_Tu crois vraiment que je t'ai giflé parce que tu m'aurais « volé » Puck… Allons Quinn, tu es plus intelligente que ça. _

Quinn la fixa, oui, elle savait, mais à cet instant précis elle aurait voulu ne pas savoir. Ne pas savoir que Santana avait des sentiments pour elle.

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire… _

_Avorte. _

Le mot était tombé comme un couperet. Le silence dans la chambre était à présent pesant. Quinn eu un rire nerveux.

_Jamais. C'est une vie qui grandit en moi ! Je suis beaucoup de chose, mais pas une tueuse._

_C'est un amas de cellule Quinn ! Ce n'est pas encore un enfant ! _

_Non ! Je ne ferai pas ça ! _

_Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? Pour me dire que tu as couché avec Puck ? Pour m'inviter avec beaucoup d'avance au Baptême ? _

_Parce que j'ai peur, et que j'ai besoin de toi… _

Santana savait qu'elle était allée loin dans ses propos et la franchise de Quinn lui coupa le souffle. Elle poussa un soupir avant de s'assoir de nouveau.

_Ne dit surtout pas à tes parents que l'enfant est de Puck. Soutient qu'il est de Finn. Il est naïf et gentil, il fera ce qu'il faut. _

_J'ai dis non à l'avortement, mais je ne peux pas garder cet enfant ! Et je ne veux surtout pas l'élever avec Finn ! _

_Peut être bien, mais pendant ta grossesse tu auras besoin de soutient, et Finn sera là pour toi s'il croit être le père. _

_On n'a jamais couché ensemble… _

_Tu arriveras à le persuader que ça a pu arriver, il est tellement stupide ! _

_Santana… _

Quinn se leva et s'assis sur les genoux de la brune qui se laissa faire. Quinn se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille.

_Tu l'aime ? _

Elle parlait évidemment de Brittany, et Santana ne savait pas quoi répondre. Devait-elle lui mentir pour la laisser s'éloigner ? Ou simplement se contenter de la vérité.

_Non, je ne l'aime pas, pas de cette façon là en tout cas. _

Quinn relâcha son étreinte et se leva. Elle poussa un soupir avant de reprendre la parole.

_Merci, merci d'être venue. Je crois que je vais appeler Finn maintenant. _

_Bien… Bonne soirée. _

Sur les derniers mots la voix de la brune s'était légèrement cassée. Quinn lui attrapa la main, l'attira à elle et l'embrassa. Il y avait de la rage dans ce baiser, de la colère, de l'amour, mais surtout une tendresse infinie. C'était un baiser d'adieu. Elles le savaient toutes les deux.

Neuf mois, neuf mois sans pourvoir la toucher, sans pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras. Toute cette agitation autours d'elle me donnais envie de vomir. Entre le baleineau qui a mis des mois à comprendre qu'il n'était pas le père et Puck qui se prenait pour le père idéal, je n'arrivai pas à trouver ma place. Je me souviens ce que c'était de la voir tous les jours, de voir son ventre s'arrondir et de prendre conscience qu'un enfant grandissait en elle. Et je dois dire qu'à ce moment là, j'étais perdue. Pour la première depuis longtemps je ne savais plus ce qu'elle ressentait ou ce qu'elle pensait. Quand elle quitta les Cheerios, mon cœur se brisa. C'était notre moment. Mais malgré l'éloignement entre nous, je suivais de loin sa grossesse. Seuls les rares regards remplis d'affection qu'elle me lançait m'avais permis de ne pas sombrer. Elle vivait une période délicate, et j'aurai voulu être à ses côtés pour la soutenir, mais ma seule présence près d'elle représentait un autre problème.

Je fus surprise d'apprendre que son enfant, sa fille, Beth, avait été adopté par la mère de Rachel. C'était, pour l'ancienne directrice de chorale, un moyen de se racheter. Et ce qui me traversa l'esprit était de savoir si dans 17 ans, Quinn serait à la place de Shelby à adopter l'enfant d'une autre.

Malgré son accouchement, je ne voulais pas revenir vers elle. Je la voyais faire des efforts incroyables pour retrouver son corps et réintégrer les Cheerios, mais je n'osais pas. Je l'avais pourtant sous estimé…

Santana quitta le bureau de Sue Sylvester, le visage fermé. Elle sentait la rage envahir ses veines et la submerger. Comment avait elle osé ! Comment avait elle pu ? Il ne lui avait fallut que neuf pauvres mois pour l'oublier ? Elle avait eu raison de tout arrêter et de prendre ses distances. Quinn Fabray était une garde manipulatrice et elle le resterait.

Santana repéra rapidement Quinn dans les couloirs et se jeta sur elle. Elle la projeta contre les casiers et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_Tu lui as également dit comment tu as apprit que mes seins étaient faux ? Tu lui as dit que tu as passé des heures à les toucher ? A les embrasser ? Tu lui as dis tout ça ? _

Quinn la repoussa et la plaqua à son tour contre les casiers d'en face. Elle lui murmura à son tour :

_Et toi ? Où étais tu ces neuf derniers moi ? Trop occupée à être à la tête des Cheerios ? Je vais tout te prendre ! Devenir capitaine et t'éloigner de ce que tu aimes tant ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fait passer ce sport avant moi !_

_Quoi ? Mais ça ne va pas ! _

Santana avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles ! Elle attrapa Quinn par le bras et l'attira dans une salle vide sous le regard médusé des autres élèves, qui s'étaient bien gardé d'intervenir. Santana ferma la porte et du se dominer pour ne pas hurler.

_De quoi tu parles ! On était d'accord ! Et tu sais très bien que le baiser dans ta chambre marquait la fin… _

_Je sais… Mais je ne pensais pas que tu resterais aussi loin de moi, autant de temps. _

_Tu avais assez à faire… Et franchement, mettre la faute sur moi, c'est un peu facile. C'est toi qui es tombée enceinte ! _

_Santana, je… Je vais te le dire une dernière fois. Peu importe qu'on ne se parle pas, peu importe que tu reste loin de moi, ça ne change rien. Je t'ai dans la peau, je t'ai dans le cœur ! Tu sais ce que je ressens ! Et je vais te dire une chose, quand ma fille est née, le prénom qui m'est venu spontanément est le tien ! Alors oui, c'est compliqué. Mais après ce que j'ai vécu, tout me semble possible ! J'ai laissé la chair de ma chair partir avec une étrangère, je ne passerai pas plus longtemps à coté de ma vie. A côté de mon bonheur. _

_Quinn… _

La blonde la laissa là, au milieu de la salle de biologie, avec le cœur qui battait à tout rompre.

La suite dans la semaine les enfants !


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn avait toujours su ménagé ses entrée et encore plus ses sorties. A cause de ce jour, je ne peux plus pensé à une salle de biologie sans avoir le cœur qui bat la chamade. Je n'avais pas sa patience à l'époque, d'ailleurs, je ne l'ai toujours pas. Je n'ai donc pas attendu bien longtemps avant de me retrouver devant la porte de chez elle.

Quinn dévala littéralement les escaliers quand elle entendit sonner à la porte. Ses parents s'était rendu à un gala de charité et jusque là elle était affalée sur son lit, écoutant de la musique et pensant à Santana. Arrivée devant la porte, elle poussa un profond soupir avant d'ouvrir. Santana n'attendit pas l'invitation à entrer et poussa littéralement Quinn avant de claquer la porte à l'aide de son pied. Elle prit la blonde dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort que possible. Elle desserra son étreinte afin de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Quinn. Elle respira à plein poumons afin de s'enivrer de l'odeur de la femme dans ses bras. A contre cœur, elles se séparèrent mais continuèrent à se fixer. Santana brisa le silence :

_J'ai l'impression de reprendre mon souffle après une longue apnée. Trop longue d'ailleurs. _

_J'ai l'impression d'être entière. _

Santana lui adressa un sourire avant de reculer de quelques pas.

_Quinn, ce que tu m'as dit dans la salle de biologie… Je… Je ne peux te répondre qu'en chanson. _

Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say

Parfois je déteste chaque stupide mot que tu dis

Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face

Parfois je veux te mettre une claque en plein visage

There's no one quite like you

Il n'y a personne, ne serait-ce qu'un peu comme toi

You push all my buttons down

Tu appuies sur tous mes boutons

I know life would suck without you

Je sais que la vie craindrait sans toi

At the same time, I wanna hug you

En même temps j'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras

I wanna wrap my hands around your neck

Je veux poser mes mains autour de ton cou

You're an asshole but I love you

Tu es une conasse mais je t'aime

And you make me so mad I ask myself

Et tu me rends si folle que je me demande

Why I'm still here, or where could I go

Pourquoi je suis encore là, où d'autre pourrais-je aller

You're the only love I've ever known

Tu es le seul amour que j'aie connu

But I hate you, I really hate you,

Mais je te déteste, Je te déteste vraiment,

So much, I think it must be

Tellement, Je pense que ça doit être

True love, true love

Le véritable amour, le véritable amour

It must be true love

Ca doit être le véritable amour

Nothing else can break my heart like

Rien à part le véritable amour ne peut me briser le cœur

True love, true love,

Le véritable amour,

It must be true love

Ça doit être le véritable amour

No one else can break my heart like you

Personne ne peut me briser le cœur comme toi

Le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes. Quinn fixait intensément la brune, mais prit son temps avant de prendre la parole. Dans ses yeux, l'émotion était visible, elle s'éclairci la voix avant de prendre la parole.

_Santana, tu parles d'amour véritable. Est-ce que je comprends correctement ? _

_Oui. Je t'aime Quinn Fabray. _

Quinn s'effondra plus qu'elle ne se jeta dans bras de Santana. Elle avait tellement rêvé d'entendre ses mots franchir les lèvres de la latine. Elles y étaient. Elles le savaient toutes deux. Santana s'installa dans le canapé des Fabray et Quinn vint se mettre entre ses jambes. La blonde sentait contre son dos les seins de Santana et son corps se détendit instantanément. La latine caressait les bras de sa belle et cette dernière prit la parole :

_Alors ? On en est où ? On est ensemble ? Ou… ? _

_Quinn, toute cette période à été horrible ! Je ne peux pas mettre de mot sur ce que je ressens lorsque je suis loin de toi, mais c'est insupportable. Alors, oui, je veux qu'on soit ensemble. _

_Aux yeux de tous ? _

_Je ne sais pas. Je… J'ai un peu peur du regard des autres, mais j'ai surtout peur de faire du mal à ma famille. Ca me semble impossible que notre amour puisse faire du mal… Et pourtant, ce sera le cas. Mais au fond de moi, je ne ressens aucune retenu, aucune sensation de faire quelque chose de mal. Je t'aime ! Et maintenant que je l'ai dis une fois, je ne pourrais plus le retenir !_

_Alors ne le retiens pas mon ange ! _

Le surnom avait fait frissonner Santana qui resserra son étreinte autour de sa belle. Quinn se laissa encore plus allé contre Santana et continua à parler :

_Moi j'ai très peur du regard des autres. Comme je t'ai l'ai dit, j'ai passé toute ma vie à créer cette apparence de fille parfaite. Mais depuis ma grossesse, il y a pas mal de chose qui ont changé. Je me rends compte que je vivais dans le regard des autres… Au détriment de mon propre bonheur, au détriment de toi… _

_Quinn, tes mots me touchent véritablement, mais… Concrètement on fait quoi ? _

_Tu sais aussi bien que ça ne s'arrêtera pas à la fin du lycée. Je me sens prête à totalement m'offrir à toi, à t'offrir mon cœur. Mais… _

_Mais, tu ne te sens pas prête à faire une telle révélation dans une famille totalement républicaine. _

_C'est ça. Mais je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme la dernière fois. Il n'y a que toi, et il n'y aura que toi ! _

_Quinn, ça ne se passera pas comme la dernière fois, pour la simple et bonne raison que nous savons ce que nous voulons. N'est ce pas ? _

_Totalement ! J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, avant d'en parler à ma famille. Par contre, je suis toujours pour ne rien dire au lycée. _

_Et je suis d'accord… Quinn ? _

_Oui ? _

_Je… _

_Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? _

_J'aime beaucoup quand tu m'appelles mon ange… Pour moi, tu es mi corazon. _

Quinn pivota et l'embrassa profondément.

Cette discussion leur avait fait le plus grand bien. Elles savaient enfin où elles allaient, elles savaient que leur destin avait fusionné. Qu'à partir de ce moment, elles ne pourraient plus vivre l'une sans l'autre. Alors durant trois mois, elles vécurent une idylle sans fausse note. Leurs soirées se déroulaient chez l'une d'elles, ou chez Brittany, qui après leurs avoir dit « _Mais… Quinn, Santana, vous savez qu'il y a des particules d'amour qui s'échappent de votre peau pour aller caresser la peau de l'autre ?_ », avait été mise au courant. Leur bonheur était total et elles avaient du mal à y croire. Aucune d'elle n'avait encore eu le courage d'en parler à leur famille, mais elle l'évoquait souvent, essayant d'imaginer les réactions de leurs proches. Mais… Parfois, trop attendre n'est pas la meilleure solution.

La musique était à fond, Santana et Quinn étaient sur le canapé de la blonde, s'embrassant passionnément. La mère de Quinn était allée dîner chez une amie, au plus grand bonheur des filles, qui avaient investit le salon. « Raise your glass » résonnait dans la pièce, Quinn avait retiré le tee-shirt de sa petite amie, et couvrait sa poitrine de baisers. Un bruit sourd les fit sursautés, Santana leva la tête, sursauta et d'un bond, se leva et s'éloigna de Quinn. Elle attrapa son tee-shirt et le remit très rapidement. Quinn se redressa plus lentement, mais son visage se figea quand elle vit sa mère. Mme Fabray se tenait dans l'entrée du salon, son sac à main était tombé à ses pieds. Son visage était dénué d'expression. Quinn était debout et s'approcha de sa mère :

_Maman ! Je… Ce… _

_Santana, je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Ma fille et moi, nous devons parler. _

Santana regarda Quinn, ne sachant pas quoi faire. La blonde hocha la tête, avant de fixer intensément sa belle, essayant de trouver un peu de courage. A contre cœur, Santana s'en alla.

_Quinn, donne-moi ton portable._

_Maman, attend, laisse-moi t'expliquer !_

_Immédiatement ! _

Quinn lui donna son Iphone et attendit. Sa mère regarda ses messages, et Quinn vit son visage se fermer encore plus.

_J'efface son numéro et vos messages. _

_Maman ! Il faut qu'on en parle ! _

_Je vais en parler. Tu ne lui adresse plus la parole, tu quittes cette idiotie de Glee Club et même les Cheerios ! Tes notes sont suffisamment bonnes pour que tu arrêtes le sport. Les Universités n'en feront pas grand cas. Une fois les cours terminés, tu rentres ! Je ne laisserai pas cette fille t'entrainée sur une mauvaise pente ! _

_Elle ne m'entraine pas maman ! Je suis bien avec elle ! Comme jamais je ne l'ai été avec personne ! C'est mon âme sœur ! _

Sa mère la gifla. Quinn releva la tête et lui adressa un regard haineux. Elle avait imaginé les réactions possible de sa mère, mais là… Elle était choqué de tant de colère, voir de haine.

_Quinn, il n'y a aucune possibilité ! J'efface également le numéro de Brittany. Tu sais_ _quoi, je vais garder ton téléphone, je vais te déposer au lycée tous les matins et venir te chercher chaque soir. Et tu iras voir le Pasteur Georges pour purifier ton esprit de toutes ces pensées abjectes ! _

_L'amour n'a rien d'abjecte maman ! _

_C'est contre nature Quinn ! Les autres font ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en fiche ! Mais ma fille retournera dans le droit chemin !_

_Maman, s'il te plait, ne fait pas ça. Je l'aime ! _

_Non ! Monte dans ta chambre ! Je vais te reprendre en main Quinn ! Et tu me remercie un jour ! _

Quinn remonta dans sa chambre en courant, les larmes inondant son beau visage. Elle était choquée par la réaction de sa mère. Elle avait à peine pu lui expliquer ce qu'il y avait entre elle et Santana. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, quitter cette maison pour retrouver les bras de sa petite amie. Les pleurs lui permirent de s'endormir rapidement avec une seule hâte, être à demain pour voir Santana. Pour lui expliquer, pour trouver une solution…


End file.
